Candy love and More
by Angelvilbishi
Summary: So Edward is a candy junkie Bella is a Candy doll!
1. Chapter 1

Well decided on starting a new fan fiction I hope you like it I won't be giving hints on this one though you must read to find out how the story goes . so I hope you like and enjoy. ALL HUMAN

**EPOV**

I was stuck I mean really really stuck what did I get myself in to? Was all I could think about I remember the days when life was easy there were no problems at all when you were young and could do anything you like just live the day if only my life was like that and not complicated at all maybe just maybe I would be able to go to her and tell her how I felt.

So I wake up 7 am , well this is going to be a long day

So why not start with my bio: My name Edward Cullen or Eddie for those who can't seem to learn a simple name I hate that nickname it makes me feel inferior my name Is Edward for crying out loud anyways I am 22 years old I work at Cullen's Rides, it's a company of building personal cars, you know painted any color you want. Rims whatever you name it we do it. I work here with my brother Emmet , Jasper and my father Carlise. I specialize in painting cars, any design any color.

So life was pretty simple I don't paint those many cars just like 4 a month and those make me big bucks to live well.

I have my own apartment in Downtown L.A. I don't do much I go maybe 10 days a month to the shop, I normally wander around wondering what to do , I play piano its something I have loved to do since I was little.

I walked down town L.A city of parties drugs alcohol and of course Sex I had my fair share of sex in my life everything was simple but somehow it seemed planed.

It was a normal sunny day in L.A I have gotten up and taken a nice hot bath I got dressed , dark jeans, converse and red t-shirt. I walked the city thinking of something to do or a place to go.

I walked as I came across this candy place man did I love candy especially sour candy and chocolate yes I am a candy junkie , this place was new I would have seen it before that's for sure I walked in it seemed like the Disney land but of candy I walked in thousands of dollars in candy it was my personal paradise and then I noticed it was also an adult store, alcohol cigs porn magazines toys it was a hot combination of candy and sex I couldn't help but blush .

Excuse me Sir may I help you?

Yes I would like…I stared at the girl in front of me and I was stunned pale white skin strawberry chocolate hair milky way eyes she was a candy girl. I felt myself harden just by seeing her I stumbled and she grabbed me so I wouldn't fall, she smelled so good a personal candy she was indeed but somehow she didn't connect I could notice she wasn't a wild girl she seemed new as she asked the prices of the candy she was in charge of the candy section.

Sir are you ok?

Yes thank you I just got caught up in my feet

She giggled. Wow that even turned me on more.

So what may I get for you Sir?

Well Miss….

Bella…its Isabella but every one calls me Bella

Well Bells… can I have….3 of those huge Hershey kisses… 4 Crunch, 3 pounds of Sour Gummy worms, 2 bags of MNM'S 2 jolly ranchers and that would be all.

That's all…..?

Excuse me

Oh no its nothing just that is a lot of candy for one person

I love candy

Yes I can see that

Your totally will be: $45.50

Thanks here…..( he gave her a 50) keep the change for being do patient.

Oh you don't have too…

I know that Bella…its ok thanks for all your help.

I was walking like crazy well running would be the best word I was running to my apartment.

I got there threw the candy on the table as well as my keys and went to lay down on my bed.

My dick was screaming for attention but I just wanted to lay on my bed and think.

I wanted to dream about making Bella mine in all ways I mostly wanted to kiss her and feel her lips and feel her hands on me I didn't want to fuck her I wanted to make her mine in the most passionate way I could think off.

**BPOV**

The day had started simple I wake up in my my borrowed apartment it wasn't all that bad but it was not mine since I was little I wanted to move to L.A live the big life pretty common dream huh? Yeah I know but that was my dream I wanted to have my personal Clothes Store with a Tattoo shop in the same place, Bella's Dress and Ink.

But that went down the drain as I arrived in L.A and got mugged and boy was I stupid carrying with me $20,000 yes I was a stupid was is the key word here.

Thankfully destiny had something for me but before we get to that.

My personal bio: My name is Isabella Swan .Bella I am 21 years old recently turned 21 so I decided to move to L.A I just recently lost my mother she had cancer and was too weak to fight it I am a loner I never knew who my father was, I enjoy awkward days different things I enjoy going to concerts and I love to stay at home and watch movies.

So how did my life in L.A start it started by getting mugged I was walking downtown L.A cursing like a jail prisoner I walked the town as it turned dark, night was soon to come and I had nothing no money no clothes and no were to go I knew no one in this place I was a deserted puppy I stared at my clothes wondering how long my clothes would last on the streets .

I used really dark jeans almost black a black t shirt of the Rolling Stones and converse boots at least they were comfortable to walk in but I was tired I was in the epic spot of L.A or at least it seemed, a bunch of bars and nightclubs all around.

I was walking as I spot this place called "De la lune" it meant from the moon I thought my French I think. I wanted to go in and I didn't look dirty or anything as I was going in or was about to 3 girls stepped out blocking my way I let them past I stared at them.

They looked so fancy yet so so drunk.

Girl #1: dude im so wasted

Girl #2: pfff so am I wanna go to another club?

Girl #3: yeah lets go

I saw how girl # 3 I didn't know her name suddenly fell the others girls hopped on the car and left he there at least they had a driver and wouldn't get there selves killed.

HEY WAIT YOU FORGOT YOUR FRIEND~ ! HEY WAIT WAIT…they were gone

Excuse me girl# I mean miss are you ok?

She opened her eyes wow she was pretty spiky hair goldish eyes she was short but had a really sweet face even though she was drunk as hell.

She suddenly got up : Hey were are Rosalie and Tanya?

Who? And there she was falling again.

Ok I think its time I get home. She tried to get up and couldn't

Miss miss…shut up with the miss The name is Alice…A.L.I.C.E

Oh im sorry Alice im Bella I think you should go home maybe I could walk you there

Walk? Are you crazy?

I'm sorry Alice but I don't have any money like to take a cab.

I have money Bella , call a cab

Ok , Taxi! Were too?

Alice…oh yeah 89L.A push

We were there well here we are Alice, thanks Bella she was a little better but still flustered by the drinks.

She almost fell again ,so I took her upstairs to the 30th floor she unlocked her door and I took her in she stumbled on her bed.

My stomach growled I hadn't eaten anything

Thanks Bella. I'm going to sleep now if you're hungry there is food in the fridge eat all you like

Next thing I knew she was a sleep

I took a mini tour of the apartment it was more like a loft it was big and spacious she had 2 rooms her own and one other decorated so nicely it was a simple yet beautiful room , her kitchen was huge as was her living room she had a big plasma and a huge collection of movies.

My stomach growled again

Alice said I could eat anything I would like to so I did

I opened the fridge it was packed eggs milk chocolate wine beer chicken steak fish jam cheese pudding and a whole bunch of more stuff I decided to cook myself some chicken and a side salad I really hope she meant it that I could eat because I was starving.

I finished eating and decided to leave her a note.

_Hey Alice how was your night? I hope you were able to sleep well anyways thank you for letting me have dinner here I hope you don't have an headache. _

_From Bella_

Well that was done , time to go and see what to do with my life

I walked to the door it was locked, what how do I get out, I was screwed were are the keys I don't remember Alice locking it, great I was stuck.

**APOV**

Shit my head hurt how the hell did I get home? Ahh who cared I was home I needed some water I walked to my kitchen everything was the same everything in place I grabbed a bottle of water and walked back to my room I suddenly heard a noise like there was someone in my apartment I saw no one

The alcohol Alice the alcohol its all its fault so I got back to my room and decided to take a quick shower actually a really long one my head was aching so cold bath it is , cold water always made me felt good when I was wasted

I wander were Rosalie and Tanya staid last night

Wait a minute: Those Bitches! They left me there outside " De la lune"

But then how did I get home ahhh my head!

And then I remember seeing this really pale girl with redish hair she was wearing what seemed like a Rolling Stone shirt.

She brought me Home. What was her name? ahhh think Alice think…B..e…l….Bella!

I wonder at what time she left.

I got out of the bath and got dressed in silk Pajama Pants and a tube tank top I walked out of the room and felt someone behind me.

As I looked….HOLLY SHIT! WHO ARE YOU? GET OUT GET OUT!

Alice! Stop it .it's me Bella. Oh yeah Bella you helped me yesterday, thanks

But why are you still here

Well I wanted to leave but your door was fucking locked and so I couldn't and you were hammered.

Im sorry Bella ill open the door, thanks Alice

I started opening the door and then decided not too.

Alice please tell me you're not a psychopathic girl rapist.

I couldn't help but laugh

No im not but I can't let you leave like this

You're a mess Bella, Your hair and those clothes you've been wearing since yesterday.

I don't have anything else to wear Alice

Tell you what you go take a bath and ill take you something to wear I have a bunch of new clothes.

Alice…I can't

Yes you can and it's my way of saying thanks for helping me yesterday, and thanks for today

Today?

Yeah you cooked breakfast didn't you? It smells good

I just made some toast eggs and bacon Alice and some fruit

So go take a bath and ill take you some clothes. ok?

Ok…

She was gone

I went to my closet to look for something so Bella could wear , Jeans polo red shirt and converse she could wear hers.

Here you go Bella.

Thanks Alice.

I'll wait for you in the dining table so we can eat.

She came , thanks Alice that bath was super great.

So Bella tell me were you live so I can take you there.

I can walk Alice

Nonsense Bella I will take you , tell me.

A sudden tear fell down her face.

Bella are you crying?

No Alice im not I do not cry!

What's wrong tell me?

I Know that you barely know me but some time saying the things that are bad makes it a little better.

You see I moved here to L.A yesterday my mother recently died and it has always been my dream to live here so I came and the first thing that happened was me getting mugged the Asshole took my $20,000 and my luggage and well I have nothing no money no clothes and well I have no family members either.

Did she really just said that, I couldn't imagine going threw all of that in one day! No wonder she was so hungry yesterday , I myself had life pretty easy I lived with my father my mother had abandon me but I didn't know who she was so I didn't care , my father when I was like 19 past away of a heart attack the man loved smocking and wanting to do all the thing the young ones did as he called, he had left me everything since I was an only chilled.

Bella I have a proposal for you

She just stared at me with lonely eyes

I loved her I didn't know why but I did I felt like she was my best friend

Bella I need a cook and a assistance would you be interested?

I will not pay you with money instead I would give you a house food and clothes

And I am needing a helper at my candy shop and I will pay you money for that gig

What do you think?

Her eyes suddenly lid up and smiled she hugged me and thanked me.

Thank you Alice you are my Angel, an Angel me I don't think so not most likely.

**BPOV**

And so my new life began I woke up every morning to have Miss Alice breakfast she hated when I called her this…

Its Alice Bella she would say

I finally got used to calling her Alice

It was Sunday morning Alice had told me her proposal and I had agreed

She went to her Room got changed and said that we should go.

Were too?

Shopping…Bella you are now my personal doll.

Oh and that empty room over there is yours

I hugged her Thank you Alice

Shopping took all day Alice made me try out Everything from jeans to color pants to skirts and dresses I usually prefer only jeans but I felt good in a skirt or dress

Afterwards Alice took me to the salon to get my nails and feet done, and cut my hair

Alice please don't cut it

Relax Bella she is only going to cut the Ends of your hair it will stay the same

Thank god were the only words that came to me.

She then took me lingerie shopping , thongs , bras, corsets

Alice do I really need all this?

You will eventually Bella

And I love shopping you have no idea how much I am enjoying this!

Ok Alice. Well I think we got it all. There is one thing missing Bella

What's that? You're work uniform.

It's a maid dress but in a little smaller and it has red and white stripes. You see my candy store is a normal candy store but it is mostly for adults the girls dress nice and flirt but only flirt no touch no anything else and we sell other stuff it looks like a candy store but we also have alcohol condoms sex toys cigarettes etc.

I was surprised by this fact but excited I was going to work in an adult store and I was an adult.

So the day went on and it was suddenly night

We went home and I cooked steak potato and salad.

Alice loved it, man could that little body fit food, she smiled and said goodnight as did I , I walked to my new room and laid on my bed, I was dosing off and I hoped I wouldn't been dreaming and that my life was just recently starting.

**Omg omg so what do you think? **

**Let me know ok . this is Bella's uniform but she is a French maid not a nurse lol it looks alike but Bella uses a little short she is shy and her hair down.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Candy Fantasy"

**BPOV**

Bella …Bella I heard someone calling my name Bella BELLA! Wake up

I open my eyes to see little Alice apparently trying to murder me in my sleep . Bella if you don't wake up were going to be late for work.

Work~! Omg work! It was my first official work day I jumped off the bed Im awake !

What time is it? It is 8: 30 Bella

She didn't sound worried

I had asked her before at what time she opened the shop she said at 10 we had plenty of time

Bella … she stared at me so all I could do was stare back yes Alice? She looked like a child and suddenly her mouth flew open…Bella Im like really really hungry and well I can't cook usually I eat a toast but you cook so so good and I was wondering....she was babbling I couldn't help but to giggle she looked so cute.

I got up and kissed her on the cheek . come on my little Monster. I felt so comfortable by Alice

So Alice what would you like?

BLUEBERRY MUFFINS!

Those will take some time …ill wait Bella.. are you sure? Yes!

Ok go get dressed while I prepare the mix and then ill go get ready while they bake

All I saw was Alice jumping up and down to her room…Blueberry Muffins Yum Yum Yummy

Was she joyful

We were both ready to go I used normal clothes Alice said I would change at the shop, she sat at the dining table.

I took her muffins too her she looked delighted I served her orange juice with scramble eggs toast and bacon. It seemed as her eyes were about to pop out.

She giggled..Bella you're going to make me fat.

I doubt that Alice you jump around to much

Breakfast was done kitchen was clean and we were off to the store it was called " Alice in Candyland"

I entered to see what seemed like a parade of candy all bright colors , red pink and white orange yellow combined with alcohol porn and sex toys.

I stared surprise.

Alice was calling me she instructed what I would do: Bella you will be in charge only of the candy section you know bagging the candy asking what candy the customers want in case they want something else send them to me ok.

Ok Alice was the only response I could think off. She handed me my uniform and instructed me to go get dressed it was a really small skirt with a thin layer mini short underneath a corset top all red and white striped she instructed me to wear my head down and I used a maid hat as my uniform was a colorful maid I could say.

I was ready I used my new strawberry chocolate shampoo so I would go with the mood I was ready!

It was about 11 am when the bell on the door rang as it opened I looked up to see a beautiful golden hair boy with light honey eyes he was wearing dark jeans converse and a red t-shirt he was glorious all I could do is stare.

My mind told me to move…MOVE BELLA! MOVE! ASK HIM WHAT HE NEEDS.

Excuse me Sir may I help you?

He suddenly tripped me trying to catch him I felt his cheek by my neck and hair.

Sir are you ok?

Yes thank you I just got caught up in my feet

So what may I get for you Sir?

Well Miss….

Bella…its Isabella but every one calls me Bella. Did I really just say that bet I sounded real stupid

Well Bells… bells no one has ever called me that it made me smile and I felt myself blush his voice was so perfect .

My mind suddenly was interrupted…can I have….3 of those huge Hershey kisses… 4 Crunch, 3 pounds of Sour Gummy worms, 2 bags of MNM'S 2 jolly ranchers and that would be all.

What the hell was he planning to do with all that candy eat it himself I couldn't help but say….That's all…..?

Well I was a total ass a rude ass!

Its just that is a lot of candy for one person.

He smiled…I felt myself get excited when he smiled and said: I LOVE CANDY

I couldn't stand It he was too much. I

Your totally will be: $45.50

He gave me a $50 and said the change was mine for being so patient.

I took it and saw him leave. I felt like crying but I would probably see him soon.

**EPOV**

I laid there on my bed dreaming of her wanting her she looked so dam good in that uniform my dick was hard under my jeans no other girl had ever done that at least not just by seeing her

Bella had done that she was a beauty I wanted I needed to have maybe I would go back tomorrow I couldn't she probably felt my hard on when I stumbled almost over her she would think I was a stoker

Maybe I was I didn't know but all I wanted was Bella.

I imagined her as she sat on my lap with that uniform of hers and gave my Hershey kisses with her mouth and as it melted in me mouth she would kiss me passionately tasting in my mouth the chocolate I had just eaten I imagined her running her fingers threw my neck and licking my ear.

As she instructed me to lift my arms as she took my shirt off. She stared at me for a moment and started sucking my warm now hard nipple the idea of Bella excited me I needed a lay off I unzipped my pants took of my shirt and laid naked on my bed with my cock almost ready to scream . I took a bite of a Crunch bar and started massaging myself.

I closed my eyes and laid back imagining it was her hand on me, she moved her hand up and down while cupping my balls she would put a little hershy on the tip of my cock and eat it off , yes Bella that feels so good .

Her lips on me were great she kissed the tip of it and started licking my length as if it were a lollipop that was a total turn on for me I am a candy junkie after all. She suddenly took me into her mouth

Did she feel good, she was warm and her mouth invited me in

She sucked up and down while playing with my balls.

Bella….your mouth feels so good..ugghhh . yes Bella . Yes

Im going to …mmmmmmmm

I had cum I opened my eyes to see that Bella was not really there. I went o wash my hands and sat down naked in front of the TV eating candy I was a little bit too lazy to get dressed.

I felt weird I felt like Willy Wonka on Crack I needed her I wanted her she would be mine I wish at least she was mine.

I dreamed about Bella all day what it would be like if she was mine I would lay down with her and just watch her sleep I would kiss her redish cheeks and smell her hair all the time .

I was screwed real screwed.

DING DONG*

Great a visit who the hell could it be , I went to look in the peep hole it was Jasper what the hell did he want.

So maybe I would ignore him or maybe not: " what do you want Jasper"

"Edward I need sort off a Favor could you open the door"

Are you alone ?

Yes Edward.. ok come in!

Dude ! put some clothes on!

Jasper My house My rules My dress code. I loved doing that to him he always freaks out and I always end up getting dressed.

So I left Jasper a while and went to my room to put some pajama pants on and walked back in the living room I wonder what he wants.

So Jasper " what can I do for you? " " are you paying me"

Jasper: NO I am not paying you Edward, I actually need you to cover for me at work

Edward: And why is that

Jasper : well I sort off have a date and it's a hole day thing I've been seeing this girl Alice and Its been a while since I took her out so im taking her in a fieldtrip.

Edward: Alice? Who is she? When do I meet her? What does she do? Is she pretty? Blonde or brunet?

Jasper: dude your babbling. Alice is a girl you will meet her soon she wants to check out were I work so ill tell you the day so you come in, she has a mmm a toys department yes she is gorgeous and she is a brunet . SO will you cover for me?

Edward: sure thing.

We sat in silence Jasper was never the chatty type and neither was I , I saw him as he stared at my Candy he was going for my crunch. I slapped his hand.

"You know I don't share candy Jasper"

Jesus Edward no need to be so violent anyways thanks ill be going , bye.

And so Jasper was gone and yes I had slapped my own brother because of candy that was one of my corks I can not share candy my last girlfriend didn't last long because of this I remember saying.

"If you don't understand my candy boundaries we cannot be together" well and I hated her also she was so needy she wanted everything her way and I would not accept it and messing with my candy was the last drop that made the class spill.

So she was out and I was alone but when I left her I actually felt happy it felt like taking a collar of my neck.

**BPOV**

Work today was simple a few costumers came in but most of them wanted porn and booze. So I didn't do much I just stand there and look pretty fixed some display and have Alice photo shoot me , that was my day so far it all seemed perfect

But then again I couldn't get of my mind that beautiful guy who walked in earlier he was so freaking HOT! And the fact that he almost fell on top of me didn't help out a bit maybe I was crazy but I had felt or at least I thought I felt his hard dick , was he hard.

This made me feel awkward the idea of him hard when he only saw candy section he hadn't even looked at the porn section. Maybe it was me maybe he got hard when he saw me in that mini costume. "Yeah right Bella get real like a man like that would ever look at you"

Man would that be nice I wonder how he would be in bed, me myself I have only had sex once and it was my best friend Jacob until the asshole moved who knows were and never told me. Whatever I was actually kind of glad that way I wouldn't have to see him after the hole sex thing as I said I was alone in L.A except for my new best friend Alice I felt like I knew her forever

So would L.A be my ticket to sex land who could know but the only idea in my mind was having passionate sex with the beauty that walked in here today he was officially my first customer maybe he will come tomorrow.

My little fantasy was interrupted when Alice was staring at me

Bella: What Alice?

Alice: Bella are you a virgin?

Bella: why are you asking?

Alice: I just want to know

Bella: no Alice I am not

Alice: ok just was wondering oh Bella I have to tell you something . tomorrow you will be in charge of the store by your self since I have a field trip planned do you think you can handle it.

Bella: Yes Alice. But my mind thought differently: Bella Run! You ! alone! Porn store!, yup I was terrified

Alice: thanks Bella so I think we should close up . its 12 pm

Bella: what ! no way

Alice: yeah It is , you barely felt it because candy does not have much customers but tomorrow you'll see.

I was scared but excited at the same time, Alice grinned at me for the last 20 minutes I wonder what she wanted she suddenly went to my side and grabbed my hand

She took me behind what seemed like a candy door. It was toys. Sex toys dildos vibrators all types

Alice: we keep theses behind doors you know some kids like candy too but they can't see the adult section its against the law.

I always wonder what was here most of the customers always walked thru these doors but I never asked I thought eventually I would find out. And so I did.

TOYS…huge/small/color/rainbow/glow in the dark/electric/plastic/metal/rubber/glass TOYS!

Alice: You will be selling these as well , here is a little device you pass it by the code and it says the price and my description so you can tell the customer.

Bella: OK Machine/code says price and description

She the opened another door

Alice: This is our adult movie section it goes the same way as the toys with the codes. When the sale is done all adult toys go in the red bags that say "Alice in Candy land and then some".

It was all pretty simple just that it was nerve racking.

Alice: ok choose one!

Bella: choose what?

Alice: A toy..choose a toy

Bella : Alice I can't I mean it's …it's too weird

Alice: Nonsense Bella I have almost all of them

Was she serious there were almost like 50 different types

Alice: Bella choose!

Bella: Fine ill take….that one

Alice stared at me

Bella: What ! you told me to choose

Alice: I know im just surprised because that is the best vibrator ever and the most expensive one.

Bella: ohh ill choose a cheaper one

Alice: no that's not it you can take it I mean Im surprised you choose the most powerful one , she took it down and showed it to me , this has 5 velocities a turning head as turning beads on the side and it has a clit teaser as well, its called the Bunny. It cost $550

Bella: What! I can't have that Alice its way to expensive

Alice: Bella it's a gift you must take it

So I did we looked up the store and headed home. Home it felt good saying that I was like a little girl happy to get a new toy my life fell new and perfect I had a best friend an apartment a job maybe soon a boyfriend but while that happened I had my new toy as the image of a beauty boy in my head. I hoped I would meet him soon officially I wish I knew his name.

Well my life had officially started.

**Woop woop…so Edward a total I mean total candy maniac **

**Bella has a new toy**

**Edward wants Bella but is totally embarrassed by what happened with his hard on**

**Bella wonder what he is like in bed**

**Edward wonders how she sucks lollipop so what will happen next?**

**Stay tuned….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3" Fantacies" **

**BPOV**

So after a hard day of work we got home Alice was exhausted and said she needed the sleep to be all energized for tomorrow so I let her go to bed I offered her some food but she said she was too tired to eat well that was understandable I guess.

It was now 1 am and I could not sleep all I could do was think about tomorrow and being alone at the store that would totally be a disaster I thought but hoped not.

Everything had to go one well.

I started thinking in all the things Alice did to maintain the customers feeling welcomed I remember how she would casually joke with them and give her giggly smile, yes that was cheerful Alice.

I remember how she told me to stack candy and how if someone spend more than $ 250 dollars they get a discount, she also said that if I made a huge sale I would get a bonus I wonder what that could be and the I remember how she said your first client is your most important from that one you learn and correct mistakes yes I would do exactly that.

And then I remembered my first Client my first customer he was the best first ever he had a dazzling smile a beautiful body posture shiny hair witch I wanted to put my fingers in immediately and apparently he was addicted to candy. A grown man with a love for candy and he had all his white teeth amazing.

I imagined him taking me there in the candy store he would arrive without a shirt I wondered how he looked without it he would arrive and ask for a B Candy and it would be me he would devour me with all his mouth and tongue I was laying on my bed and the thought excited me .

My door was locked and I had a new toy . Alice had force me to promise her I would use it so I would.

I took of my shirt and laid on my bed I pretended my hands were his, I took of my bra and started playing with my nipples imagining him touching me and kissing me It felt so good … my candy boy he was al..lllll..mine I couldn't help but yawn I was suddenly tired I didn't even use the toy as I felt myself dozing off….

Next Morning-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

Shit I felt a sleep so much for trying my new toy

I got out of my bed decided that today is going to be a good day I was certain about that I got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. On the counter a Mcdonald happy meal and a Note.

Dear Bella

Today is the day when you become a grownup the day you evolve ok just kidding Bella keys of the store are in the entry with you uniform for today. Good luck with all.

Love Alice 

Ok this was it ! …. I walked to the entry I got the keys and saw a box I opened it and out came a nurse outfit a pink naughty nurse…Omg what was Alice Thinking, she was nuts that was for sure . Alice was definitely the craziest person I have ever met but she rocked I had to give her that.

So what to do first? A bath? Eat? Round around?

I would eat I grabbed my happy meal and took it to my room as my new uniform I felt like a freaking kid on Halloween day except with a kinky costume.

Alice had told me to use casual close and change in the store. but today I decided to wear my uniform and just put a coat on top. And so half an hour later I was ready for my solo day at the shop.

Sometimes I would think why Alice didn't have any more help and then I remember her saying she did but the woman was a total slut she said she did not want sluts in her candy shop.

So I got there took a deep breath and put the key In the key hole I got in and turned all the decorations and bright lights I turned on the casher machine and I was ready.

10AM…..11AM…..12PM…..1PM…2PM….ticktock…..tictock

3PM…..

I hear the door open Ohmygod my official loner customer , Hello miss how may I help you?

My first costumer was a lovely black hair girl she seemed around 22 maybe 23 she looked shy , I remember Alice telling me how to be nice sympatric.

Hello Miss …may I interest you in some candy /toys/magazines.

No need to be shy …. I whispered: im kind off new at this too

The thought caught her eyes as she looked up.

Customer: Well you see….ermmm…I looking for a toy

Bella: An specific toy

Customer: No not really just like hmm a pleasure toy

I couldn't help but giggle a little don't be embarrassed come ill take you to see the collection we have…ITS HUGE!

I took her to the candy doors and showed her all we have:

She was amazed

Customer: what's that?

Bella: The world's first touch activated vibe! Revolutionary new touch sensitive technology No buttons or switches, simply tap to activate each function. Sleek and seamless construction. 5 functions of vibration, pulsation.

Customer : and that?

Bella: The Kisses Vibrator is made of high quality products such as pure silicone content. This is aside from the fact that this vibe has super slim, powerful and multi-function feature. Ten functions of escalation, pulsation and vibration. And this other one: The Doriane Smooth Vibrator is your ultimate friend for self pleasure. This sex wonder has a surprisingly perfect smooth surface that does wonders to your pleasure holes, thanks to the five sexy functions of pulsation, escalation and vibration. This toy is made out of ceramic and went through a special manufacturing process. This guarantees durability and strength during use. It's safe and environment-friendly.

Customer : Ill take this one.

Bella: The ceramic vibrator really nice choice!

So I took her to the cash machine

That will be $107 thank you for shopping Come back again

And the she was gone. Well that was fun I hope she enjoyed it as much as I did.

I got about 7 customers more that day.

2 girls for candy and toys

3 men for porn and chocolate

And 2 gay guys who were so sweet!

It was now 6 pm Alice had told me to close at 11pm . 5 more hours to go.

The time passed and more customers came I wondered if the one customer I really wanted to come.

There was this one creep who came in to talk about toys , he was not gay he just liked the way I talked and read each toys description he was totally freaking me out and I was alone , the streets were dark I was scared I had a pepper spray in my hand just in case but after I described the 15th dildo he went away.

Now 9:45 pm…still no pretty boy at my door.

I discussed with my mind for a while.

I will see him I will definitely see him.

Bella NO YOU WONT~!

Yes I will!

Bella do you really think a hottie like that is going to like you?...I DON'T THINK SOOOO!

WHATEVER! SHUT UP!

I cant shut up Bella I am you, Remember?

Yeah I Remember and so my mind was quite…I stared at the clock 11:45 I had been more time than necessary in the shop.

SO I got ready grabbed my purse locked up as I was headed home in my nurse uniform and a big coat.

I decided to walk why not the streets were full with people nothing would happen. I walked along the street being satisfied with how my day went so far so good I was in no mood of going home that was the plan at first but not anymore.

I wanted to see L.A at night but I would had to change I had a pair of jeans in my bag and a t-shirt

I walked into the dinner and ordered a piece of lemon pie.

I asked the waiter to give me a minute that I would use the ladies room.

I got there took my uniform as Alice calls it ,slipped into my dark jeans.

Wtf? Were is my t-shirt?

Inside there was a black corset top with a note.

Bella you can not wear t-shirts at night unless your sleeping

But how did she know? I mean when did she?

There was no point in thinking about it.

Alice was Alice after all

I put the Corset on and pulled down my hair I got out of the bathroom and I sat down at the stool .

Here is your pie Sweetie the waiter winked at me.

Thank you.

I finished eating my pie paid and went outside to L.A, In L.A everyday is party day so I walked around as I saw a flyer that said "Pimped out Cars, Music, Alcohol , And Ladies" " Cullen's official Year Celebration"

It sounded interesting as I decided to go.

I was at the entry and man was It full I walked as two boys asked: hey you want to get in

I preferred to make line who knew what those two were thinking

20 minutes later it was my turn

Name! said a big man

Isabella Swan

Im sorry Isabella you are not in the list

Im sorry I didn't know it was a list party.

Bouncer: Well it is.

I heard as two girls laughed at me and I just stand there

**EPOV**

So it's the annual Cullen's party.

Party were we show our pimped out cars and the ones we have worked on the last year it was a great party it included cars alcohol and women

This was for me a normal day I don't take it seriously.

I standby the entry trying to get outside for a walk and there she is the beautiful girl who had me crazy since I saw her the one that made my body react like it never has .

She was in front of Jose the man in charge of who gets in

Name ? Isabella Swan

Im sorry Isabella you are not in the list

Im sorry I didn't know it was a list party.

Well it is.

There were two girls laughing at her. She was so innocent how dare they laugh at the love of my life

Yes I only had met her but somehow I knew.

"JOSE" she is with me

Yes boss.. come in Isabella

Thank you she said shyly man was she gorgeous the two other girls suddenly screamed

We are with her!

Jose stared at Bella waiting for a respond

Bella grinned she shocked me with that wicked smile and replied " I don't hang with skanks" and gave them her back.

Fuck! That was the hottest thing I have ever seen i thought to myself. I took Bella to the bar and asked what she would like to drink she said she would like a tequila shot.

Every time this woman spoke I wanted her even more, she drank her tequila and stared at me.

All I could do was smile and ask WHAT?

Bella: What is you name?

Edward: My name is Edward Cullen

Bella: oh so this is your party , are you like famous?

Edward: No but people like my car designs

Bella: Yes I see..she pointed to the cars that were in display.

Edward: SO what are you doing here?

Bella: I saw this flyer and It looked interesting and I did not want to go home.

Edward: I see

Bella: I like you shirt, Cullen's Cars are Better…cool you designed the shirt

Edward: yeah you like it?

Bella: yeah I love it im a big t-shirts fan you know there comfy and not to hard to choose one to dress everyday

Edward: you want one

Bella: what?

Edward: do you want one of these

Bella: Sure

I screamed at Emmet : HEY GET ME A SHIRT

Emmet: Dude we have no more! There all gone!

Man I said I would get her one so I would somehow.

Edward: Emmet just give me a plain black shirt the ones with nothing on it.

I went back to paying attention to Bella

Edward: ill give you mine

Bella: no you don't have too

Edward : I know it smells like me but you can wash it

Bella: no its not that its just that its yours

Edward: I want to give it to you

Bella: fine..ok

So I took of my shirt to give it to her I took it off and fold it and hand it to her

Bella: thanks

I noticed that she was staring at me as suddenly I heard her whispering

Hot….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "As we lay the first Move"

EPOV

HOT…..

Had she really just said im hot.

I could not believe it the woman of my dreams thought I was hot. Maybe I had Imagined it or Maybe Not

I stared at her as I put my shirt on

So…..Bella would you like to dance

Bella: Sure why not.

I was walking to the dance floor staring at her back. She looked so hot in those tight jeans and corset top I was in heaven.

EDWARD ! EDWARD! ….SHIT Carlise was screaming at me . he walked over.

Carlise: Edward I need you just for a minute. Bella just stared

Edward: Carlise im sorta busy

Carlise: Edward a top client wants to speak to you briefly

Shit ! shit! Shit! I wanted to dance with Bella so badly but denying a Client was a definitely no situation.

Edward: Bella can you give me five minutes all be right back

Bella: Maybe I should go you seem busy

Edward: no! don't go please…Ill blow off the client just don't go.

Bella: Ok…ill wait for you..ill dance solo for a few minutes.

Edward: thanks ill be right back

So I left Bella for a few , I walked over with Carlise

Carlise: Edward this is Johnny Blue and he would like you to design his car

Edward: I would love to if you Excuse me Sir I have some unfinished business. How about we schedule a meeting tomorrow at 3pm? Is that ok for you?

Johnny Blue: yes that would be perfect I am quite amazed you accepted so easily people have told me you need to be convinced.

Edward: this is true but let's just say that its your lucky day and I don't have time to be listening you beg.

Johnny Blue: Thank you

Edward: Goodnight Enjoy the party.

I walked over to were I have left Bella would she still be there

I stand at the bar looking for her

And then I see her, she is dancing alone. She moves like waves in the ocean she dances a slow trance song , her hips move side to side hands in the air hair moving everywhere side to side the usual lock of hair hits her face and she moves it with a slow motion

I loved the image that she was giving me I wanted to hold her make her mine

I decided to walk to her I lift my hands in the air and put them in hers , she opens her eyes as we bring hands together back to the sides a slow techno song moves us she turns and gives her back to me I put she puts my hands in her hips I feel her grinding slowly on me.

I felt so turned on I hope she didn't notice I close my eyes and lower my heads to hers I smell her hair  
she smells delightful like sweet chocolate strawberries she turns and faces me she puts her hands around my neck. And starts moving her hips in rhythm with mine she stares at me without breaking sight she closes her eyes and slowly pushes me. I stand maybe 1 foot from her why did she push me away?

She stares at me and gives me a seductive smile. I felt myself harden more.

Was she given me a show?....Yes she was…she stared and smiled as she moved her body side to side to what was now my favorite song.

She motioned her finger so I would go to her as I did. I hold her hips once more motioning with her next thing I knew the song was over.

She said she was thirsty so we walked to the bar .

I stared at her

Bella: What?

Edward: You're a really good dancer

Bella: thanks Im a Pro you know?

Edward: Wow… have you done any videos

Bella: Yeah like 100 in my Bedroom im huge . My imaginary friends love me

I couldn't avoid laughing, she was hot smart and funny. Yeah she was the one.

Bella: I should get going, I have to walk home and I have work tomorrow

Edward: ill take you

Bella: I like to walk

Edward: Then ill walk you

Bella: Sure ok why not?

So I walked Bella to her house it wasn't that far we walked in silence not that I really noticed I was too busy having the mental image of her seductive dancing.

Bella: were here

Edward: well I had fun thanks for coming to the party

Bella: Well thank you for letting me in

I stared at her I was sweating it was windy but I was sweating

Bella: you want to come up I could give you something to drink

I suddenly heard her stomach growl

Edward: Bella are you hungry?

She blushed. God she looked cute

Bella: yeah sort off I have not eaten much today

Edward: yeah me neither. Hey do you want to go get some food?

Bella: No!

Edward: ok its fine

Bella: no its not that I do want to go but my feet totally hurt and so do my boobs

Did she really just said that?

Edward: your feer I understand. But your boobs I laughed I don't understand why

Bella: you see this top it squeezes the hell out of my boobs im dying to get out of it

I giggled

Edward: how about you change and then we go?

Bella: how about we go upstairs and I cook?

Edward : I don't want to bother you

Bella: believe me its no bother I love cooking and I have the apartment to myself tonight, my roommate isn't coming home today

Edward: ok , dinner would be nice

Bella: it would be more like a really early breakfast. Come on

I followed her as she lead me to the elevator. My heart was pounding hard I was going to her apartment and she was cooking for me. I was in a dream yes probably dreaming

We stepped out the elevator and walked to her apartment door

Bella: Come in

Edward: thanks

Bella : you can go to the living room or the kitchen just choose a place.

I walked into her apartment it was big and impressive, she or her roommate had good taste. I could totally live here. With Bella and she can use just an apron

I was living a personal family when I heard Bella

Bella: Shit ! shit! Fuck ! you stupid fucking door!

I walked worried was something wrong?

Edward: Bella are you ok?

Bella: my door got locked and I want to change

Edward: wow that's a fancy door I don't think I can open it with a credit card

Bella: Forget it Edward ill call Alice

Edward: Alice? Name seem familiar but I paid no attention to it

Bella: I got her answering machine. Ill go change in the visit room give me a minute

She was back in no time she was barefoot her same jean and my Cullen's design t-shirt

Was she trying to torture me

Bella: I guess im going to have to use this I have nothing else

Edward: You Probably should have washed that

Bella: why?

Edward: I was using it

Bella: it smells good so I put it on . it was either this or topless

In my mind all I could think about was TOPELESS..TOP…LESS….T.O.P.L.E.S.S

Bella: Edward?

Edward: yeah

Bella: so what do you want to it? Steak? Fish? Chicken? Soup? Pasta? Salad?

Edward: what is your favorite?

Bella: I like chicken

Edward: so chicken I want

Bella: ok

I stared at Bella as she cooked even doing that she turned me on. She had told me to go watch tv but I could not do that.

The phone rang….. Bella put it on speaker

Bella: Hello

…Hey Bella its Alice I noticed I have a lost call from you . what's up?

Bella: my door room got locked , do you have a key?

Alice: yeah its in the door way inside the glass swan

Bella: oh thanks Alice

Alice: SO what are you doing?

Bella: cooking

Alice: so late

Bella: yeah we were hungry

Shit she has said we…. She blew it

Alice: we?

Bella: oh yeah me and a friend

Alice: ok .you and your friend behave!

I notice how suddenly Bella blushed at the hints Alice was trying to give her

Bella: OK Alice Bye

Alice: Bye Bella

Bella served the food and sat it on the table

Bella: Can you serve us drinks ill be right back, there is juice or wine or beer in the fridge

Edward: ok what would you like?

WINE! She screamed from her now opened room.

I served white wine that would go really well with the chicken

She came back in a pair of black small shorts in the back it said BITE ME

Gosh did I want to do just that

We sat mostly in silent while we ate I constantly told her how good the food was as she thanked me

Dinner was over I helped her pick up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

She suddenly walked to the fridge and took put a huge Tobleron

She opened it and gave me half

Bella: I know you love candy

I stared at her, I walked to the table and took a chair and put it were she was I sit down and then stood up : Hello my name is Edward Cullen and I am a Candy Addict

She started laughing so hard it seemed she was going to pee herself. She is so gorgeous

She suddenly kept quite

Edward: what?

Bella: I was thinking if I am an addict of something

Edward: are you?

Bella: I don't think so . omg I know im a sour stick addicted, l love there sour flavor I can eat about 10 packages in a day

Edward: so you're a candy junkie

Bella: not as much as you

Edward: its getting late . maybe I should go

Bella: if you like to

Did she just say if I liked to I would like to stay. Could I tell her that

I walked to her and kissed her on the check

Edward: thanks for dinner

She stared at me

Bella: Edward I would like you to stay

I was in shock did she just say that seriously

Bella: I like you and I want you to stay I don't want to have sex with you but I want to hug you and maybe kiss you and sleep by you but just that, I could tell you to leave and wait for the hole date thing and all that but I would like to consider this maybe a first date and I would like my first kiss

And…well… I mean if …you…want…to…I mean

She was babbling

I walked to her and told her to stay silent for a while

I pressed my lips to her she kissed me back she moved her lips tenderly she opened her mouth slowly and I took this as an invitation I put my tongue slowly in her mouth and she played with mine and hers she licked my top lip I felt so turned on

But she had said she wanted me just to hug me and kiss me I could do that the sex would come in a future but I was just happy by having this she kissed me and pulled me to her room she turned off all lights and laid me on her bed she got on top of me and kissed me .

We kissed for hours she hugged me and kissed my neck I felt how slowly she was dosing of and then she was completely asleep in my arms and I knew I had found My Love


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Bella? Hey "Bella"

Hmmmmmmmm….." What Alice?"

Alice? " im not Alice!"

I open my eyes to the sunlight of a new day and there he is the hottest man ever.

I couldn't help but scream…ahhhh! Who are you what do you want !?

Bella " you're funny"

Edward OMG… "YOUR REAL"

Was he really here or did I just officially lose my mind.

"yes Bella im a real "

He crawled to me from the bed holding my hips and kissed my lips…chocolate…sweet chocolate alcohol and cigarettes . the best fucking combination ever!

I was in my personal heaven.

Thanks…. Did I really just said that. Shit I am so stupid…thanks Great Bella just fucking great!

He parted his lips from mine and all he did was smile that beautiful crocked smile…

GRAWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL…..

Shit I hope he did not hear that

"Are you hungry Bella?"…shit he heard it

Yeah actually I am , I'll go make us some breakfast

No no…ill do it Bella..let me cook for you

COOK? He can cook?

What would you like?

How about you surprise me I said while staring at him

Ok…. He got out of bed and started to walk towards the kitchen, he even had a beautiful back in that black plain shirt he was a god I then notice he had something brown stained in it

Edward!

Yeah? ….ermm wait a second you have something on your back ,"turn around"

I started inspecting it not sure if I should touch it because who would touch something brown and mushy , I decided to touch it . it felt smooth I put in close to my nose It was chocolate.

Edward …did you sleep with a chocolate bar?

…no not really I ate a piece and lost another one but I did not want to leave the bed so I did not look for it….why?

Cuz its all over your tshirt….aww man!

Don't worry Bella chocolate comes off.

Yeah but I will have to wash it.

Ok…ill take it off

OMG…. Take it off..take it off take it off it was like an echo inside my head.

And so he did he took it off dear god did he have a lick body you know the kind you want to lick! I had seen him yesterday but not for this much time and in day light…wow

**EPOV**

I had woken up in the bed of the girl I dreamed of for the last days I saw her once and BAM…I was in love…. Have I ever been in love I think not but I knew that I now was, why? I don't know. But this girl seemed like she knew me forever as did I

So I was now shirtless in front of her..waiting for her to react.

Bella?

Hot!...i couldn't do anything but laugh

She then tuned a light pink color….she was blushing just by seeing her do that I was hard thank god I was using jeans maybe she wouldn't notice

So you think I'm hot?

She got more flushed .

Bella…you don't have to be embarrassed I think your hot to .

She just stared at me and then let out a deep breath.

She was driving me crazy how she moved how her cheeks turn pink how she said my name . whatever she did I loved

Edward….. yes Bella?

Ermm…im going to watch this and ….yes?

I do think your totally effin hot and I loved waking up to you even though at the beginning you scared the fucking hell out of me I wasn't sure if you were real or not but you are and im really glad and I love the shirt you gave me because it smells just like you and I love that you love candy and well im sort off hungry…so can I have whatever you want to cook for me soon?

My mind was a mess… did her lips just said that …I did not know it was possible but I was fucking harder…

She left the room swaying that fine small ass and messy hair.

Damn I was screwed

I walked into the kitchen deciding to make Bella French toast, Eggs, grapefruit, and juice

I set the table waiting for her to come. As I heard the front door opening I ran into Bella's bathroom.

Bella ! Bella! Someone is coming; I was hugging her like two teenagers about to get caught

Bella? What should we do?

Why was I panicking? I had no freaking idea but I was

Relax Edward..its just Alice..

Bella I like you very much but I don't like people getting bad first impressions of me , she will think I'm a one night stand….was I ? Man I hope not!

Relax ill get us some food over here at my room….okay

**APOV**

Ohh hi Bella I did not know you were awake….  
its 9 am Alice; Don't I have to work at 10 …

Ohh; about that Bella you can have the day off since you took care of everything yesterday by yourself….

All she did was stare she was acting weird really weird ..  
So Bella were is your friend?

Ahhh he left last night…and who is he….

No one Alice… Bella?

Alice you will know if you have too know. Don't be mad

Im not mad Bella…she was hiding something definitely I could feel it in my bones

I went to my room so I could change..

Wow did I have a great time last night…Jasper was so freaking awesome a complete gentlemen… I did not even sleep with him , we just talked almost all the night to a point were we fell asleep, it was great I wonder if he is gay or is it possible for a man like that to exist who knows I hope so.

I had to go to work and decided it was best for Bella not to come, since Jake was going to visit me today.

Jake is always like that he drops by when he wants and doesn't give a damn,,, but I knew when he was coming I could feel him .

I've known Jake since I was 10 years I was rollerblading and fell to the floor a bunch of boys past by laughing at me he saw me and picked me up.

(flashback)

Are you ok?.... yeah I'm ok I said in sobs

Come on ill fix your legs..  
he took me to his house it was small but beautiful it smelled like fresh pine wood he lived there with his father.

He took me into a bathroom and cleaned my cuts with alcohol all I could do was cry .

Shhh Alice don't cry …  
.how do you know my name?

It's on your shirt.

It is Alice right?...yeah .

Oh I m Jacob but you can call me Jake…. He kissed my cheeks and gave me burned macaronis . I laughed at him and showed him how to cook them( the only thing I can cook) and since then we have been friends….my dear friend there is not a thing I haven't done with him he was my rock I loved him and I m so excited to see him It's been a while and I want him all to myself I don't want him to meet Bella at least not yet. (end of flashback)

BELLA! IM LEAVING!

She came running like someone died….what alice?....nothing Bella just wanted to let you know im leaving….

Ohhh ok Alice…

And Bella….say hello to your friend for me

**BPOV**

OK Alice I will; Alice giggled

I mean Alice…its not…he's just…. What you think

ByeBella …she threw a kiss at me and she was gone

Stupid stupid stupid she knew all along he was hear , why did I even hide him? Im a grown woman. Im so freaking stupid.

Edward….you can come out now

So who is she?..she is my roommate and I work with her she owns Alice Candy Shop and then some

All he did was smile…that beautiful melting god eat me smile

So do you want to eat?

Yeah….

We sat down together enjoying our breakfast.

WOW! Edward you are the greatest cook ever!

"Bella you are better"

" I don't think so" but thanks

So what do you want to do…. I mean do you have to go to work

He stared at me wondering what to say…actually all I have to do is go to my work place pick up a slandered document and I have a meeting at 3; he looked at his watch its 11:30 am so….i need to go to my apartment change then go to my work then go to the meeting and like at 4 I will be off.

Bella?...yeah?

Why don't you change ill go to my apartment and change and ill pick you up at 1 o'clock you can come with me to my work place and hang out there while at my meeting it will be only half an hour or an hour and we can have a late lunch since we just had breakfast.

I stared…at him …did I want to do this? Go to his job be with him, I actually loved the plan I just wanted to go to his apartment with him too and see how he lived…soon I guess.

Bella?

Ohh yeah sorry Edward I was thinking

I mean only if you want to Bella you don't have to come  
I want to go with you Edward , ill be waiting for you at 1 ok

Ok …Bella  
he kissed my lips and was walking out of the door when he turned back and said…

Bella … please dress how you normally dress I mean casual I don't want to see you in pain yesterday even though you looked so hot.

I was blushing..oo..hhh..oo..kk …ok will do

Bye

Bye.

**JPOV**

ALICE…ALICE…ALICE…

Man was I excited to see my smurf…I haven't seen her like forever I missed her.

I walked to her kinky store as I called it .

I wonder if she changed if she is the same I wonder if she still loved me as I love her all these emotions were flying around me.  
(flashback)

Alice has been my best friend since we were 10 I remember picking her when she fell and taking her home as if she was my new wife we said hi to my dad and I took her to the bathroom he said nothing about that , I cured her knees after she feel all she did was cry so I decided to make her macaroni and cheese I remember burning them and Alice teaching me how.

It was great we have been friends ever since I always hanged out with her even though we were in different schools she was in a rich school and I was in a should we call it noble I always visited her at school everyone made fun at us saying we were an ice-cream sandwich you know chocolate cookie and white ice cream you can guess who was who right. But I didn't give a fuck…Alice was my everything my best friend my best girl my first kiss my first time she was all it.

I remember when we were 12 and they started explaining us about sex…that was a great time in our life it was : you show me and ill show you I couldn't help but laugh or the time I had my first hard on, I was kissing Alice and it just happened she was all like What's wrong Jake? And I showed her…she started running towards my dad because we were at my tree house.

! HELP! My dad was scared as hell what's wrong Alice is it Jake? What happened? I couldn't leave the fucking tree house I knew what it was but Alice was clueless ,HE IS HURT , HE HAS THIS HUGE ,, what Alice?

HIS PENIS IS GOING TO EXPLODE(end of flashback)…….. man I couldn't help but laugh my ass off I was already in the store Alice staring at me

HELLO ALICE MY LOVE…I HAVE COME TO CLAIM MY WIFE!

JACOB MY LOVE I AN NO WIFE TO BE CLAIMED OR OWENED…

She ran to me and threw herself at me grabbing me with arms and legs she was straddling me, she was wearing a Red riding hood costume..it was hot as hell

I've missed you so much Jake..she gave me a peck in the lips…

Yeah me too Alice I have missed you so much.

So what were you laughing about?

Ohh nothing

Jake!

What!?

Jake I can feel you're hard on.

Sorry Alice that's how you make me feel. I couldn't help but start laughing my ass off..

What jake?

I continued laughing …nothing Alice its just that …HIS PENIS IS GOING TO EXPLODE!

JACOB BLACK!

Sorry Alice I just had it as a flashback

Hey I didn't know ok I was worried I thought you heard yourself not that you wanted head…ok I'm sorry I was young and a freaking virgin.

Sorry Alice don't be mad…I kissed her again only that this time passionately as she did the same she opened her mouth a bit and I took her invitation, or tongues intertwined together, I parted just a few seconds and between kisses…mmm..Alice…ive…mm..missed you

She parted from me and got off . did she not love me anymore?

I saw how she took my hand and shoved me in the porn room…

Stay there Jake..

I heard a bunch of noises , what the hell was she doing.

Like 5 minute later she said I could come out so I did.

She had gone outside and closed the shop she closed all the curtains she closed the door and made sure no light what so ever came inside the store she turned off all the neon lights and just led up a few candles.

She stand there in a huge empty space in the center of the store on top of a fury pink blanket.

She walked to me and threw herself at me once again.

Jake..i have missed you too.

She kissed me passionately; was this really what she wants I wasn't sure but I was not about to stop this.

Jake…I really missed you…I missed you to Al.

I took my shoes of while kissing her and stand on the fury blanket. She suddenly dropped her legs and continued to kiss me , she took my biker jacket off as it fell to my feet , she started rubbing my back I bent my knees so she could reach me she pulled my shirt off and let it slide to the floor.

She parted her lips from mine and gave me a seductive smile all I could do was smile back..she got to her toes and nibbled my ears and whispered…I am going to make your pennies explode.

That made me twitch with excitement she started kissing and sucking on my neck and jaw she lowered herself kissing my adam apple she sucked into it passionately she started giving me small kisses and led herself to my nipple which she kissed and sucked as she did with the other one; she trailed down and kissed my hips and unbuckled my belt she passed my jeans threw my knees and I lifted my feet so they would be completely off me she licked threw my boxers ..

Alice…mmm…please don't torture me.

She smirked at my comment and took them off.

Well Jaky you have gotten bigger, and with that my cock got even bigger.

She took me with both hands she kissed my tip and that made me twitch she opened her mouth and took me she sucked and licked me anyways she could I couldn't take my eyes away from her I loved how she looked taking me in her mouth.

HMMMMM…yes Alice….that feels so good hmm I drag my hand to my head she was driving me insane.

She took me in deeper feeling her hot and wet mouth just drive me crazy… she removed her mouth for a second and took of her costume.. there she was taking all of me just wearing a red cape and the sexiest red underwear have ever seen.

She moaned as she gave me head and I couldn't help but do the same.

She took one of her hands and took it to my lower back so she could push me further , I felt my tip hit her back spot it felt so tight and she was not even gagging when did she learn to do that.

Ahhhh…Alice….your mouth It feels so hot and so ….mmmmm,,shit!,,,Alice!

I heard her moan and I drew my eyes back at her again she still had my cock in her mouth one hand in my lower back, but were was the other one. It seemed like she only had one. and then she lifted her hips making her head lift as well taking me further and then I saw her she was fingering herself while she took me.

Alice….mmmm im going to ahhh Alice…mmmm im almost….mmmmmmm

I felt all myself cum in her mouth and she swallowed it all, she released me and smiled , I fell to my knees we were face to face.

I took her face in my hands and kissed her, Alice, that was the most amazing thing ever, all she did was giggle. She closed her eyes and continued touching herself while all I did was stared and then my cock was up again. The things this woman could do to me.

I left her play with herself the image was so exciting…she touched and played with her clit , she inserted a finger and then another. Mmm Jake!

She was imaging that was me… yes ahhh yes jake…

I crawled behind her and we were still knelled.

**APOV**

After I had taken Jacob completely I decided I wanted to play with myself I actually wanted him but I wanted to make him feel excited so I decided to touch my self.

I was so excited and wet as I inserted two fingers I started moaning Jake…yes mmm Jake

I closed my eyes and suddenly felt him behind me knelled as well.

You know Alice he whispered you don't have to imagine me I am here.

He hugged me and took my fingers out of myself replacing it with his while he used the other and played with my clit.

Alice sit down , as we both did I threw my back to him feeling his hard cock on my lower back and he continued playing with me. All I could do was twitch.

He first put all his hand on top of me and patted my vagina he drew all his palm slowly ontop.

MMM….Alice…just feeling you like this, wet for me…I want you

I want you too Jake.

He put two fingers in me at once and started moving them in and out,,, he used his other and played with my clit.

I loved Jake's fingers they were like magic.

He touched me over and over pulling in and out his fingers, he grabbed me with two fingers and started to shake me so hard it felt so good….

Yes ….AHH MMMM JACOB .,… I was breathing heavily your touch..your fingers…ahhh yes

I was breathing so strong…..Jacob I want you in me please?

He laid down and lifted me on top of him looking at his gorgeous face.

I lifted my self as he hold himself his tip touching my entrance,, hmmm yes… I then sat completely down he was in me I couldn't help but arch my back.

**JPOV**

There she was the most beautiful woman ever on top of me with all my cock inside of her.

She moved her hips in circles…hmmm Alice.

Move me Jake..

Alice I want you to move… I want you to go to the speed you want too.

She started bouncing up and down she started slowly and I saw how my dick came slightly out and then in again…she was driving me insane she started bouncing faster and faster.

Shit Alice!..... Jake you feel so hot and god…. You fill me so well I get excited just by thinking about it, I was all morning waiting for you I wanted you like this in me …

I sat down with her on me and started moving her….FUCK Alice do you see how you make me feel how you turn me on, I feel so perfect in you, you are my perfect fit and you're so tight and ahhhh,…Fuck Alice do you want me to move you?

Yes

I laid her on her back me on top of her she put her legs on my shoulders this created such a great angle…

Faster Jake…. And so I did what I was told….fuck Alice shit ohhhhh,,mmmm yes shit yes

Jake ahh Jake…ohh my god Alice

Jake don't stop …yes ahh faster …faster

Alice she grabbed my hips and drew me to her pounding her…. I loved how it sounded me taking her like this…ahh Alice im going to ahhhhh…..

Jacob…im so close…yes! Mmmm ahhh Jake…

She came and a few minutes after so did i.

I turned us around so she would be on top of me I was still on top of her..

I've missed you smurf…

And I have missed you…giant!


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

So here i am in my apartment with the biggest hard on ever, man the way Bella made me feel her lips her sweet sweet tender lips.

I remember last night when she said she would like a kiss I was so excited like a 13 year old about to get his first kiss, I wanted to do so much more but I would wait and I never expected her to ask for that kiss and ask me to sleep with her…all night I was awake just staring down at her she looked so beautiful and me I was so turned on by the way she rolled on the bed and how suddenly she hugged me , or put a leg over my dick and the most amazing thing was seeing her in my shirt..i loved that .

So here I am with a hard on and her image in my head its exactly 12:05 so I decided to take a shower and take care of myself. I turned on the hot steamy water and stand under it cold water would have been better with my situation but I did not want it to go away I wanted to stroke myself and pretend it was Bella's doing.

I imagined im in my shower and Bella comes behind me putting both hands on my shaft " let me do it Edward" I could only shake my head in approval. Bella moved her soft small hands up and down my shaft..

Bella…_that feels so good ..don't stop,,,yes…mmmm_

A few more strokes and I was done, I opened my eyes suddenly realizing she wasn't here again I wanted her so much but not only in a sexual way I wanted to hold her and whisper in her ear and kiss her and eat candy with her…. Most Importantly I wanted to share every piece of candy I wanted with her and that is saying something never ever have I want to share candy with anyone im very serious with my candy but I wanted to give some to her.

I took a look at my watch 12:30….shit! I have to change…

I ran into my bedroom what would I wear? I was panicking …what would Bella like on me?...I sounded like a worried chick right before a date.

I decided to wear black jeans and a white V-neck converse and a vest …. I wonder it she would like it I blow dried my hair and left it messy as always. Watch: 12:45 and I was out of the door.

**BPOV ( Alone without Edward)  
**

Edward had just left and I suddenly felt alone I missed him ….i can't believe I was saying that I sounded so freakishly stupid…

I ran to my Bedroom and laid on my bed face on pillow I ran my hands threw the bed and then felt something under the pillow were Edward head was.

I took it out and blushed….the vibrator…how did it get there? Did he see it?

Omg? Shit! So embarrassing he probably saw it and OHHH MYY GODDD

I relaxed for a while and looked at my clock beside my bed 11:50 one hour and 10 minutes until he gets here I was planning on getting dressed but I never take that long so … I laid there in my bed staring at The toy Alice have gave me….

I wonder if…..

I got up from my bed I closed the curtains and lid a candle since I didn't have a lamp and my light was way to bright.

I ran to my bed took off all my clothes and decided I would tried it ….it took me about 30 minutes to figure out how to turn it on… clock 12:20 I could be quick but I was determined to do this I had to I have never ever used a toy and it was know or never.

I opened my legs and just but the vibrating toy on top of my "vagina" it started to vibrate it started slow and faster and faster It felt so good and I hadn't put it in me yet…

Buzzzzzzzzzz…..mmmm yes  
bzzzzzzz….wow  
I decided to be brave and insert it in me but before I did I turned on the beats they were turning and humming around the point of the vibrator….i entered it slowly just the head…."fuck Edward!"

"Edward" had I really just said his name….then I thought to myself how much I wanted him and since no one could here me I decided to use his name and Image.

The vibrator entered a little more….FUCK….yes ahhhh Edward Yes ….i was screaming like a maniac and I didn't care…. I turned on the click teaser….and my god…was it mindblowing….

Yes….Edward….don't stop….mmm Edward….aghhhh yes yes ohh fuck yesssss… I had come 2 times but I wanted more I couldn't stop I imagined him on top of me rubbing my breast while kissing me him inside me …ridding me whispering in my ear " Bella you are so wet I love how you feel"….

Faster Edward ..fuck yes….

**EPOV**

So here I am in Bella's apartment 1 o'clock sharp would she like punctuality or would she think Im weird…the things this girl made me think I brought with me a huge chocolate bar I wanted to share it with her..so here I am about to knock on her door when I suddenly heard.

EDWARD!

I suddenly stiffen Was something wrong? She sounded like she was in some kind of pain…I was worried…I twisted the door knob and it was open

Edward…Edward….

Was she calling for me was she in trouble…

I got to her door witch was half open…there she was naked pleasuring herself and screaming my name I could not help it but grin…I wanted her and apparently she wanted me too.

I walked quietly in her room and sat in a chair…she could not see me since her eyes were shut…I locked the door and sat.

"Enjoying Yourself Bella" I couldn't help but Grin.

She suddenly stopped " Bella please don't stop" I was almost begging and my cock ready to pull out of my jeans

Edward! When did you?…how did you?..

**BPOV**

Fuck fuck he saw me and his smilling omg I must be brick red or like tonka truck read I was dying of embarrassment here I am naked with a vibrator in me staring at him… and his huge hard on.

**EPOV**

I walked to her I wanted to touch her so badly: " Bella you should really lock your front door"

Edward..she was so blushed and she never tried to cover herself she was beautiful ..pale skin reddish lips the mist beautiful breasts and she was waxed,…and with that thought my cock twitched.

Bella " Don't apologize"

I was now hovering over her.. I kissed her lips and trailed my hands in her sides …she gave out a moan that turned me more on I trailed my hands to her hips and lowered them and flinch her clit. "Would you like some help Bella?"

All she did was nod.

Bella " lay on your back"

I took my shoes of and was know in my knees in front of her…I took both of her ankles in my hands and made her bend her knees being much more exposed to me…I leaned on her and kissed her lips… her jaw…. Her nipple… I whispered in her ear… " do you want me to leave?"

She whispered back "No …please stay" and so I did..

I ran my hands in the center of her breast down and played with her clit , making circles with my finger…

mmmmmmmmMMMmmmmm

I took the vibrator in my hand and pulled it a little bit out and saw how her juices came out I pushed it in… in and out in…

She was bitting her lower lips….hmmmm

I stopped and stared at her…

She stared back.."what?"

Bella I need a favor…. " yes Edward"  
Please say my name as you were doing it….you have no idea how you have turned me on.

She nodded…

I moved the vibrator In and out I heard it humming I wonder what else it had all I could see was the handle and the clit teaser that had been turned off..that I can do myself…

Her chest moved up and down….

Yes Edward…fuck yes….. fuck …. Please don't stop..

Aghhhhh yes Edward ..Bella…mmmm

I could not take it anymore…I unzipped my pants as soon as she came all over my hand, my cock could not take it anymore I took it out and started touching myself while I touched her and made her cum over and over..

She moved back and the vibrator was out of her…

Bella what are you doing?

Edward can I ….. eat you?

Eat me… did she just said that what the hell does that me…she pushed me down and I was on my back …both her hands were now on my shaft she started moving them up and down…

mmmmm..aghhh

she took my balls with one of her hands and massaged them….

She licked my head and I almost came..

Edward…" What?"

I need a favor,,,," what is it Bella?"

Please say my name while I make you feel good..

Man she was evil she was repeating my same lines and that only made me twitch

She took me in her mouth…

Fuck ….she sucked me over and over again..

Yes Bella…mmm Bella…I love the way you have me.. yes yes

She started pumping me harder and harder…. A few more and I came…

She swallowed it all…I was so surprised I never knew she could do that I wonder what else she could do ..and then I knew what she meant by eat me.


End file.
